


All's Fair in Profit and Loss

by Nekuyo



Series: Risky Business [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fem!Quark, Ferengi, Ferengi are mean, Ferengi invade DS9, Gen, Making up the rules as they go along, Physical Abuse, Quark is manhandled a bit, Strange ferengi negotiation, The bar is in danger, What is ferengi law anyway?, Will add tags as they come, gratuitous flirting, just a little, only in a very Ferengi way, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekuyo/pseuds/Nekuyo
Summary: Quark has to deal with the Ferengi as they come to DS9. How WILL she do it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make any sense unless you read the previous fic first. As it establishes the AU.

Quark surveyed the bar from her place behind the counter. The floor was clean, the mural was polished, all spirits currently on the drink menu currently in stock, and the patrons were lively, entertained and, most importantly, spending their latinum. There was nothing that could currently be improved upon even if she tried. This was the best it was going to get.

Ever since Deep Space Nine had changed hands, Quark had been waiting for this day. In fact, she was frankly surprised at how long it'd taken to arrive.

Deep Space Nine has been stationed at the mouth of the Wormhole for nearly two months now. But it was just a few hours ago that Commander Sisko had informed her that the first Ferengi were about to show up at the station. He'd even delivered the message in person. 

Quark was not mentally prepared for this.

"Why not just pretend to be male again?" Odo asked her during one of his surveillance sweeps of the bar. "Would they even be able to tell the difference?"

When Quark had revealed her true gender upon the bar's reopening Odo had been more than a little skeptical. He'd been sure that Quark was lying, trying to ingratiate herself to the new overseers in some convoluted fashion. It'd taken quite a lot of investigation on his part before he conceded that this didn't seem likely.

Quark had finally gotten it out of him that he'd managed to obtain her papers from Ferenginar. Quark shuddered to think what he might've learned from them, but at least they seemed to satisfy his suspicious nature. About her claim to be female anyway.

"Just because you couldn't tell the difference doesn't mean a Ferengi wouldn't." Quark replied. "And I don't want to. It was hard enough the first time."

"It was hard to put on slightly different clothes and lower your voice a little?" Odo asked skeptically.

"Yes. Not that I'd expect you to understand." Quark answered. "With all your... goo." Quark finished lamely. Not her best comeback, but to be fair she had a lot on her mind.

"What I understand, is that other humanoid species have biological distinctions between the two sexes, and it therefore makes sense to distinguish between them. What I don't understand is why a species without feels the need to _fabricate_ the same distinctions where there aren't any." Odo complained.

Quark sighed in annoyance. They'd had this same discussion several times, to varying success, over the last two months and Quark just didn't have the patience for it today.

"If you hadn't noticed, I have bigger things to deal with today than your lack of ability to grasp gender as a concept." Quark pointed out. "Like what am I going to do about the Ferengi that will be arriving in three hours?"

"Oh, serve them the same mediocre quality food and drink you do to all your customers and then, once they're inebriated enough, try to cheat them at the Dabo table I suppose. That is your standard procedure, isn't it?" Odo asked. He let out an amused 'hmmph' at his own joke and left the bar.

Quark glared at his back as he left. He had a point though. The best way to approach this was as if they were any other customers. If she deferred to them in any way it'd probably come across like she thought she was doing something wrong.

She'd wait for them to come in, as they inevitably would since Quark's was the heart of the Promenade, and treat them like she would anyone else.

Simple.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just any Ferengi....
> 
> Also, tw for mild violence towards Quark. The Nagus is very mean.

Quark looked on in horror as a delegation of Ferengi strolled down the Promenade. They were being led by a Federation officer who was gesticulating widely at each empty storefront they passed.

At the head of the group, wearing a distinctive purple cloak and carrying a gold-headed staff was--

"The Grand Na--!" Quark covered her mouth before she drew attention to herself. She ducked back into the bar and resisted the urge to shed a layer of her outfit. She looked down and patted herself anxiously. No, no, the jacket really completed the look, she couldn't just get rid of it. It was important to prove she had some sense of style.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was no sense in panicking. She looked out the window again.

The Nagus was clearly scoping out the empty shops on the Promenade in order to set up some Ferengi businesses in DS9. It was an excellent business strategy. Setting up at Deep Space Nine would ensure easy access to the Gamma Quadrant. All the better to get a strong foothold.

It also suddenly made sense why it'd taken so long for any Ferengi to make an appearance. The Nagus had probably made it off limits for business purposes until he'd selected a group of candidates he wanted to set up shop. A few competent and (mostly) trustworthy Ferengi he could depend on to not screw things up.

Quark thought she might actually die at the thought of having to compete with that.

The group was checking out the empty space just across from Quark's now. It was good real estate, close to the turbolifts and the offloading from the docking ring. It would have been Quark's first choice if it'd been just a bit bigger, and not occupied when she first moved in. They'd almost certainly take it.

"Alright boys! Let's check out the competition!" The Grand Nagus proclaimed jovially.

Quark squeaked and ducked out of sight when the whole lot looked at the entrance to the bar purposefully. She hurried over to the entrance, determined to put on a brazen face for the group.

Moments later the wealth of Ferengi piled in, looking around the place before they actually set eyes on their host.

“Gentlemen! Come in, come in. Welcome to Quark's.” She said, welcoming them in with a wave of her arm. The group immediately stopped short. The younger men of the group stared openly at her, one of them raising a hand to their lobes but not quite touching them before quickly putting it down again. The older men averted their eyes, a few looking to the Nagus for direction. They were all blushing uncomfortably.

“A FEMALE?!” The Grand Nagus exclaimed, drawing more attention from the patrons of the bar than she would've liked.

“A _clothed_ female.” One of them pointed out with a dopey giggle. Quark rolled her eyes. If this was the best group the Nagus could come up with maybe she shouldn't have worried so much.

The Nagus' eyes were narrowed at her. He look furious.

Quark had to admit, to herself anyway, she hadn't really thought this far ahead. She wasn't sure what to do with this.

“Well, are you just going to dawdle in the entryway or did you want to come in?” She asked, more sarcastically than she'd really intended. The Nagus grabbed her arm roughly, still glaring daggers at her.

“Whoever owns you clearly didn't teach you any manners.” The Nagus growls. “Where's your keeper?”

Quark tried to cringe away from him, but he held on. His grip was tighter than you'd imagine it to be for a man his age.

“L-let go of me.” She said softly, averting her eyes. She mentally cursed her ingrained schooling for the meek reaction.

“I asked you a question woman!” Quark was starting to keenly feel the eyes of the crowd that had formed around them. She didn't know if the bar had gone mostly silent or if she was just going into shock.

“I- I don't..” She glanced at the Nagus' face as she tried to summon some sort of response. The fact that she dared look him in the eye seemed to send him over an edge. He raised his scepter over his head.

Quark closed her eyes and flinched in anticipation of what was likely to be a painful hit with the heavy golden head of the Nagal Scepter. But... it never came.

“Let the woman go.” Odo's deep, clear voice said, prompting Quark to open her eyes.

Odo was behind The Grand Nagus, clutching the top of the scepter in one hand, and subduing the tall Hupyrion bodyguard with his other arm, shapeshifted to encompass the tall man's arms and torso.

The Nagus twisted to look at Odo, causing Quark to jerk forward a bit.

“Do you know who I am?!” The Nagus demanded of Odo.

“I do, and I don't care if you were the Kai, you will unhand that woman this instant or you will spend a week in the brig.” Odo said forcefully.

The Grand Nagus looked at Odo, then looked at his servant, whom he just now seemed to realize was detained, and back again. He pushed Quark away, causing her to lose her footing and stumble to the ground.

“So, she belongs to you?” He asked Odo warily, trying to size him up.

“Quark doesn't belong to anyone. And her history suggests she wouldn't obey orders even if she did.” Odo says calmly. “Now why don't you and your... underlings come with me to the Commander's Office?”

“Clearly this establishment isn't worth our time anyway.” The Nagus said dismissively, adding insult to injury. He didn't even look at Quark on his way out, though all of the Ferengi that followed him took one last chance to gawk. Quark leveled an icy glare at them and they hurried after their Nagus.

Quark let out a sigh of relief as they disappeared into the Promenade. She got her feet under her and was getting up when someone took her hand and lifted her the rest of the way, causing her to flinch in surprise. The hand let go.

“Are you alright?” Doctor Bashir asked. Apparently the source of the helping hand. He and Chief O'Brien were looking at her with concern. Quark was hoping it was because they'd just seen her knocked to the ground, and not because they'd never seen her behave so.... submissively.

“Of course I'm alright!” She insisted a little too loudly.

“Your arm, it's not bruised is it?” Bashir asked, stopping short of actually touching her arm, not wanting to startle her again.

“I'm fine.” Quark answered quickly. “It's fine.” She amended. She rubbed at her arm to assure herself of that. It was a little sore, and in fact might bruise. But she wasn't going to tell the doctor that. He looked like he didn't believe her anyway.

“Why don't you come to the infirmary and I check it out anyway?” Bashir said gently.

“I--” Quark started to protest. She stopped suddenly when she became aware of the crowd still milling about. “Alright.”

Quark scoped the crowd until her eyes landed on one of her waitstaff. She gestured at him to do something to diffuse the atmosphere before turning and letting Dr. Bashir lead her out.

 

* * *

 

 

“I heard the altercation between you and Grand Nagus Zek caused quite the stir in the Promenade earlier.” Commander Sisko said, not unkindly, when he invited Quark into his office that afternoon.

“It was quite.... something.” Quark agreed, sitting in the chair across from the desk.

“If I'd known how he would react I would have taken measures to prevent your meeting under such circumstances. As is, I don't think anyone could have predicted that he'd have such a violent response.” Commander Sisko went on, taking his seat.

Quark hadn't realized that the Nagus was going to be there at all. She noted bitterly, leaning to one side and letting her elbow rest on the arm of the chair.

“Perhaps you should have been warned about just who was coming.” Sisko said, seemingly in response to her thoughts. “I didn't know myself until I was informed that the Nagus wished to speak to me about leasing some space on the Promenade.”

“It'd be a good business move.” Quark conceded, putting her head in her hand.

“Oh yes. It'd give the Ferengi Alliance an established outpost right next to the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. A _most_ profitable venture.” Sisko agreed, lightly mocking the Ferengi way of speaking.

“He was quite annoyed when I told him I intended to reject his requests.” He added. Quark looked at him in surprise.

“That was.... this morning?” Quark asked, shifting in her seat to sit up straight.

"What do you think?" Sisko replied.

Quark didn't have to think, she knew. The Nagus wouldn't have been looking at the empty stores if he'd been denied first thing. Sisko must have rescinded the permission to lease after the incident.

"I don't think you're allowed to permanently ban an entire race like that." Quark pointed out.

"Not the whole race, just him, and it's not permanent. It's only until he issues you an official apology. Under no circumstances will I have someone on my station treated in such a manner. Ferengi social norms or no, what he did was entirely reprehensible. He'd be in the brig if he weren't the leader of the Ferengi Alliance." Sisko said vehemently.

Quark looked down at her shoes, unsure how to respond. She didn't want to presume that all that righteous anger was on her account. He'd say the same if it'd been anybody.

"If it helps matters, from our little talk I gathered that his anger seemed to stem from the assumption that your nonexistent husband had violated an official Nagal Decree to stay away from Deep Space Nine, rather than the fact you were a 'mouthy, clothed female'." Sisko adds before Quark can think of anything to say.

"Oh?" Quark said.

"Yes." Sisko answered. "I explained to him that you were not married, and had been the proprietor of Quark's for several years now. That seemed to ease his agitation a bit."

"I highly doubt that." Quark scoffed.

Coming into prime financial hunting ground and finding a female taking up the best residence had to be a blow to his ego. Still, you don't get to be Grand Nagus without being rather crafty, so maybe he'd choose to spin the situation in a way that Quark could use. Or at least wouldn't completely ruin her.

"Oh, he's still quite angry." Sisko agreed. "He tried very hard to convince me you had no place here and your right to do business on the station should be revoked."

That had been what Quark had expected to hear when she'd first walked in. The part of her that always feared the worst expected this statement to be a lead in to Sisko saying that he quite agreed with the Nagus and that Quark really wasn't suited for business and would be better off on Ferenginar.

"And how did that turn out?" Quark asked, in a voice she hoped sounded casual. Sisko leaned forward in his chair and looked at her.

"I'm afraid he wasn't very convincing." He answered meaningfully.

Quark didn't sigh in relief, but it was a near thing.

“He's retreated to his quarters for now, currently banned from the promenade until he's issued his apology. His staff, however, haven't been restricted, so you may still run into them if you go back to work.” The Commander went on.

“I'm not going to be scared away from my bar because of some stupid toadies.” Quark insisted. “They're a bunch of idiots. They won't do anything without the approval of the Nagus anyway. Half of them didn't even LEER without looking to him first.”

“Nonetheless, Odo is going to be staking out Quark's.” Sisko assured. “More than usual.” He amended. Quark sighed. That was going to be inconvenient if it went on very long.

“It'll be good for my peace of mind.” Quark replied nonchalantly. Sisko raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, I think that covers everything.” Sisko said, getting up to lead her out. “I'd advise you that you need to be careful, but I'm sure you already knew that.”

“Absolutely.” Quark said as she got up and followed him to the door.

“And Quark?” Sisko asked.

“Yeah?”

“You clearly haven't heard the last of Grand Nagus Zek. I don't know what sort of scheme he's going to concoct, but if I had one suggestion for you in your dealings with him, it would be to remember the 48th Rule of Acquisition.”

“' _The bigger the smile, the sharper the knife_ '. Believe me, I know.” Quark agreed heartily. Grand Nagus Zek wanted her gone, that much seemed obvious. Any deal he offered would be to that end and nothing else. Quark would be prepared to deal with it when it came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ferengi visit the bar.

The bar was seeing a lot more custom from the members of command than usual, Quark noted. Jadzia and Kira were sitting at a table closer to the bar than they'd usually choose. This was no doubt because of the other unusual customers Quark's was seeing. Quark looked over at the two Ferengi exploring the Dabo tables. They only occasionally placed a bet, testing out the odds probably. There were two more browsing the holosuite catalog. Quark had little idea that they were going to actually book any time.

They were all clearly following through on the last order the Nagus had officially given them. To 'scope out the competition'. The last two.... Well, Quark wasn't so lucky that they'd ALL be distracted enough to ignore her.

“So....” One of the Ferengi at the bar said, failing to sound casual. “You own this place?”

“Well, it does have my name one it.” Quark pointed out.

“So, your name's Quark?” The second Ferengi asked. “What a lovely name. I'm Igep, I'm the Nagus' grand nephew. He chose me for this trip because I was able to sell worthless trinkets I bought from a junk trader to pretty much the whole staff of the Tower of Commerce.” He bragged at her. “He thinks I've really got the lobes of a salesman.”

“I'm Pagis!” The other one interjected, almost knocking Igep out of the way. “I acquire used shuttlecraft for one of my father's side businesses. He's one of the Nagus' advisors. I've got a reputation for being able to convince anyone to sell me anything, practically at cost at that.”

They were both staring openly at her outfit, which helped Quark in that they didn't see her roll her eyes. She heard a quiet chuckle and glanced past her.... guests. Jadzia caught her eye with a smile and raised eyebrow. Quark sighed.

“So... clothes?” Igep asked, drawing Quark's attention back to the overeager duo. “What... what made you start wearing them?” Igep licked is lips before finally looking at Quark's face.

“Well... It's a very rewarding form of self-expression.” Quark replied. “Or don't you think so?” She looked over Igep's outfit with a pointedly critical expression.

Igep's outfit was of a clearly good quality, you didn't even have to look that closely to tell it was expensive. But Quark's expression clearly made him uneasy about it. He smoothed his jacket nervously.

“A-ah... yes! Yes. It is. A good form of self-expression that is.” He answered awkwardly. “You know, I've got so much important business correspondence to deal with, I've really spent far too long on leisure activity today. It was... interesting to meet you Quark.”

Quark chuckled as she watched him retreat through the door. She turned back to Pagis expectantly. He smiled at her.

“I don't know how he got anywhere with such low confidence” Pagis said. “Though, his fashion sense is quite terrible, how clever of you to spot that. I'm sure the conversation will be much more interesting now that it's just the two of us.” Pagis said, leaning on the bar suggestively.

“Oh? And what do you have to say that's so interesting?” Quark asked.

“You must be quite the adventure capitalist to set up a bar in a war zone and managed to turn a profit. The Nagus is lucky to have you here, even if he doesn't know it yet.” Pagis responded.

Quark stared at him wide-eyed. She could feel herself blushing and absolutely hated herself for it. She scoffed at him in an effort to cover up her nerves.

“I can suddenly tell how you can get 'anyone to sell you anything'.” Quark said with a slow, breathy, chuckle. She walked down the bar and handed off the drink orders she'd been filling.

Pagis followed her down the bar eagerly, ducking around people on barstools.

“Oh, flirtation is hardly my best technique for that.” Pagis said suggestively. “I'd love to show you my more.... hands on approach.” He put his hands on top of hers and stroked them softly.

Quark pulled her hands off the bar, her face heating up.

“I-I...” Quark started. Thankfully she didn't have to come up with the rest of a sentence.

“Is this man... bothering you Quark?” Odo asked. He'd seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Apparently Quark wasn't the only one to think so if the reactions of the patrons at the bar was any indication. Pagis certainly seemed quite startled.

“Yes!” Quark said. “I mean no!” She protested. “I mean... Where did you come from anyway?” She glared at Odo, trying to distract herself from feeling ridiculous.

“I've been here the whole time.” Odo said mildly. “You were just too distracted to notice.” He said with a hint of superiority.

That was a baldfaced lie and Quark knew it! She was never too distracted to hear Odo come in, even if she couldn't pick him out of a line up of dishes once he'd changed into something. The fact that he was implying such a thing was just rude.

“Well...” Pagis said, looking at Odo a bit nervously. Perhaps he still remembered the imposing image Odo presented when detaining the Nagus' giant Hupyrian servant. “I suppose I'll be going.”

Pagis turned to Quark with a smile. “I'm sure we'll find more... interesting things to discuss later.” He said before he beat a hasty retreat from the shapeshifter that seemed to be looming over him.

Quark watched him leave and jumped guiltily when he looked back at her when he got out the door. She looked away quickly when he smiled and turned her attention back to Odo. He was glaring at the entrance.

“Are you happy? You scared him away.” Quark said. Odo's head snapped towards her. He hmmphed.

“Anyone scared away that easily isn't worth your time.” Odo responded.

“You'd scare anyone, popping out of nowhere like that.” Quark grumbled. “And how would you know if someone's worth my time anyway?” Quark asked, straightening up in indignation. Being several inches shorter than Odo and behind a bar it wasn't very intimidating.

“The errand boy of a used ship business? I'm sure he's on the up and up.” Odo said sarcastically.

“He wouldn't be here if someone didn't think so.” Quark protested.

“And whose estimation was that? The Nagus?” Odo asked rhetorically. “And your only interaction with him has led you to believe he's a wonderful judge of character?”

“Oh, and I suppose you treat every criminal you meet with gentle benevolence?” Quark shot back at him.

Odo got that constipated look on his face that told Quark that he had more to say on the subject but didn't think it would win him the argument. Since Odo had never once admitted she was right about anything, Quark usually took this look as a sign of victory and left it at that.

“The Nagus is the leader of the entire Ferengi Alliance.” Quark pointed out. “He couldn't have gotten where he is today if he were an idiot.”

“Because Ferengi are such moral people there's no way he would have lied and cheat to get his position.” Odo grumbled with less enthusiasm than before. Quark leaned over the bar to look into his face.

“The Ferengi are a very principled people.” Quark said, as if this were a perfectly obvious statement.

“Yes, with the kind of principles that even _you_ didn't want anything to do with them.” Odo pointed out. Never one to let her have the last word he smirked at her and walked away.

Odo was wrong though. Quark's leaving Ferenginar had very little to do with how much she did or didn't like Ferengi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, rather than trying to describe what Ferengi clothes look like through text... I have put together a few possible Quark outfits.  
> http://asettledsky.tumblr.com/post/163035634307/compilation-of-potential-femquark-outfits#notes  
> Pretend that she has any and all of these in the typical garish Ferengi patterns. Pick your favorite and just go with it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark and the Nagus hash it out.

It was three days before Quark was told the Nagus wanted to meet with her.

The meeting was to take place in the Wardroom because of the number of people who wanted to attend. This hadn't instilled Quark with a vote of confidence until she was told that three of those people were Commander Sisko, Major Kira, and Odo. At least she knew she was going to be physically safe.

"Anything we ought to know?" Sisko asked.

"This might've started out about an apology but it's almost certainly going to be a negotiation." Quark said.

"As with most encounters between Ferengi." Sisko noted.

"The Nagus is going to try to get you to agree to things on my behalf." Quark warned.

"I'll be sure to keep my mouth shut. Any matters that involve station operations can be deferred to Kira, given that she is the Bajoran liaison and this is a Bajoran owned station." Sisko replied.

"I guess that's about it then." Quark said. "I don't know what to suggest beyond that."

Sisko nodded at her and told her the meeting would be tomorrow morning.

Quark was a little nervous. Three days was a rather ambiguous timeframe. The Nagus could've gathered any amount of information on her, or nothing at all. Any information found was going to be used against her without a doubt, so she just had to hope for the best.

When the meeting came she wasn't sure what she was in for.

When she arrived Sisko, Kira, and Odo were already there but the Nagus hadn't shown up yet. She took the seat to Commander Sisko's left, which looked like it'd been left vacant for her.

Quark sat in silence for a moment. Should she say something? A thank you for coming? Why were they even here though?

Sisko was here because he was the one who had called for the apology and needed to see it through, Kira was here to make sure all bargaining was kept within the limits of Quark's actual influence regarding what happened on the station, and Odo.... Quark didn't know why Odo was here, other than he was always lurking whenever she did anything.

Quark was just about to comment on that, to break the tension, when The Grand Nagus and his entourage came in.

"Commander! So nice to see you again!" Zek greeted Commander Sisko jovially.

"Nagus." Sisko returned in a more serious tone. "I believe you're addressing the wrong person." He gestured to Quark pointedly.  
The Nagus looked over to Quark and his expression soured. When Quark refused to look away he grumbled.

"Yes, yes, very well, let's get this unpleasantness out of the way." The Nagus agreed. He took the seat across the table from Quark and let his group find their own order with the seats going down the table on that side.

"So.. Quark, daughter of Ishka." He started. "Interesting to find you here, given that you've been dead for twelve years."

Quark was no longer wondering how much he knew.

"Life's full of surprises." Quark said casually.

"Yes..." The Nagus said. "I apologize for my... overreaction the other day. At the time I had know idea that you were the owner of the establishment. I thought perhaps the real owner had hid when he saw me coming and you just didn't know to follow him. Threatening a Ferengi's genetic investment is an effective tool for flushing him out you know."

"Apology accepted." Quark replied.

Quark could hear the eyebrows go up at her acceptance of that poor excuse of an apology, but she knew that that was the best she was going to get. If she didn't draw this part out then they could all get to the important part, and hopefully it'd be less painful if she let the Nagus keep his pride now.

The Nagus gave a sly grin. Perhaps Quark's quick concession on the apology made him believe he had the upper hand. Quark hoped that the belief was unwarranted.

"Well then, with that out of the way, perhaps we can get to more important matters." The Grand Nagus said. "Commander Sisko, are we again in a position to lease property on the station?"

"Since your barely adequate apology seems to have been enough for Quark, you'll get no objection from me. Though this is really Major Kira's jurisdiction, given that Bajor controls the non military functions aboard the station." Sisko replied coolly.

"Have your talk with Quark first." Kira insisted before the Nagus tried to ask her anything. "I have a strong suspicion that it'll affect the layout of available shops." She added in a neutral tone.

"Indeed." The Nagus agreed. "So.... Quark, you've found yourself a rather profitable set up. How much are you setting your male relatives back?"

"Well, considering that I've been dead twelve years, I've not been doing business with any Ferengi in that time, and all the ones I could track down all those years ago were perfectly happy to sign me into indentured servitude.... Nothing." Quark answered.

"All of them?" The Nagus asked. "Even Kalek and..." The Nagus beckoned for a padd from one of his lackies. "Nog?"

"No. That might've been difficult, considering they were children and therefore considered unaccountable." Quark pointed out bitterly. She didn't like where this was going.

"But that's not the case any more. Kalek is almost at the Age of Ascension, isn't he? Happens this year in fact. Oh they do grow up fast." The Nagus chuckled.

"You'd have a hard time making that stick onto a charge that old." Quark said warily.

"Old?!" The Nagus protested. "You're still earning profit as we speak!"

"But not off of other Feren--"

"It's always off of other Ferengi!" The Nagus shouted over her. "Do you really think that there's a bar of latinum in this Quadrant that a Ferengi hasn't had a claim on?!"

Quark took a sharp intake of breath as she resisted the urge to hiss at The Grand Nagus. She let it out slowly before responding.

"Philosophy and Law are two different things Grand Nagus. Show me evidence of another Ferengi who had any stake in the financial market on Bajor in the last ten years before you make that claim." Quark said reasonable.

"Do you really think you're the only Ferengi who would seek profit in a warzone?" The Nagus sneered. "And here I thought you were showing some cleverness for a _Female_."

Quark had no doubt that some Ferengi had taken the opportunity to profit off of the Bajoran Occupation. She just hadn't thought any of them had gotten as far into the thick of things as she had. War might be good for business, but usually not from the front lines.

"In fact, you might even be amused by who we found." The Nagus said in a lighter tone. "The urge to profit in high risk situations must run in your bloodline, because your cousin Gaila has some ties to the Bajoran Resistance as well."

"Gaila?" Quark asked skeptically. The last time she'd heard anything about him he'd been on the up and up in the high stakes trading business, but she had no clue how that might tie in to the Bajoran Resistance.

"Yes. He's business partners with a weapons dealer, Hagath. Well known for supplying the Resistance with weapons to fight the Cardassians." The Nagus answered. "As they were selling to the rebels at the same time you were, any profits you earned off of them can be considered money you deprived your cousin from earning."

He explained it in such a matter of fact way that Quark just had to sit there in awe of his reasoning.

"Hmmph! With such a convoluted system of reasoning I'm amazed that Ferengi seem to think business is the most desirable trade to be in. It seems as though anyone could be tried for anything at any moment. Surely it's more profitable to be a lawyer." Odo interjected in the silence.

Quark looked at him, but had no desire to point out that this stretch of reasonable definition almost certainly had more to do with the fact she was a female than it did the Ferengi court system.

"It's a system _most_ Ferengi know well." The Nagus said, sending a not so veiled jab at Quark.

"That still only accounts for a fraction of my profits." Quark pointed out. "And before you give me another long, drawn out explanation of why someone else deserves the rest, why don't you get to the point?" Quark added quickly when it seemed like the Nagus was about to go on.

The Nagus glared at her, but put the padd he was reading off of down.

"Alright." He said. "I'm willing to offer you a full pardon in exchange for the complete surrender of all of your assets. You can go home and live with your family as if none of this ever happened, including the initial charge. If you don't take this deal, and continue to earn profit on this station, your son and your nephew will be held accountable to the sum of all your holdings, plus twelve years interest on the sum of your original crime."

Quark flinched, that was.... A lot of latinum.

"I'll leave it up to you, whether or not you think your life here is worth putting the future generation of your family into debt for years to come."

Quark clenched her hands a few times, to try to keep herself grounded. She felt a bit faint and nauseous all things told.

The Nagus, reasonably thinking he wasn't going to get any more out of Quark today, rose from his seat.

"I'll give you a couple of days to weigh your options. After all, females can hardly be expected to make high stakes decisions on the fly." He said charitably. "I'll even leave you with a padd with the legal details."  
The Nagus snaps his fingers and one of his group puts a padd down on the table.

"Major Kira! I hope we'll have a profitable meeting about renting out that lovely three level place right in the middle of the Promenade quite soon." The Nagus said as he and his entourage departed the Wardroom.

There was a moment of silence before everyone started talking at once.

"I've been studying Ferengi law since I've met you, it's ridiculous in a lot of ways, but that was completely unbelievable. There's no way those charges can stick, even if he IS the Grand Nagus. Let me see that padd."

"I know a few people who were in contact with Hagath, I'm not sure he had any Ferengi associates at the time he was dealing with the Resistance. I'm going to do some digging. If your cousin Gaila is a part of Hagath's operation I bet I can find out exactly when he joined."

"Holding someone's family ransom like that! I knew Ferengi could be ruthless, but that really is something else."

Quark sat there, feeling a bit penned in by the display of concern. It wasn't until Odo actively reached for the padd left on the table that she snapped out of it. She quickly snatched the padd, held it close to her chest, and got up from her chair.

"No!" She shouted, startling even herself. "I... I mean, no thank you. I can handle this. I think."

They all stared at her like she was crazy. Wrinkling their foreheads like they were puzzling out what to do with her little outburst.

"This really is more of a... personal problem. There's nothing life threatening or compromising to the station at risk, even if I lose. I should really take care of this myself." She reasoned.

That didn't seem to help. The three of them looked at each other.

"Oh, give me that!" Odo said, extending his arm and quickly grabbing the padd out of Quark's hands. "As if I were doing this to help _you_. I won't have anyone trying to bend the law completely out of shape on any station I'm in charge of. Even if it's Ferengi law." Odo said. He promptly ignored her and started looking at the padd.

"And I'm not going to let anyone get away with lying about who the Bajoran Resistance did business with. Or say how they should have spent their latinum for that matter." Kira said firmly. She left the room before Quark could say anything.

Quark quickly turned and glared at Sisko, daring him to offer some ridiculous reason for helping her. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me. I'm not helping in the slightest. I did all I could when I gave you refuge. Which, if nothing else, makes the choice to leave or stay your decision, no matter how undesirable you find either option." Sisko responded. "I will say though, I'll be quite disappointed to see you leave if that's your final choice in the matter. We really haven't known each other long enough for my tastes."

Quark blushed absolutely tangerine when Sisko got up and left the room.

She looked around, somewhat at a loss for what to do next, and spotted Odo smirking at her. She glared at him and left the room before he said anything about her flustered state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very different scene in mind when the chapter started. But I like what came out.
> 
> Also, what color do Ferengi blush?
> 
> I've got a tumblr if you wanna bug me about the fic. Asettledsky.tumblr.com  
> It's all over the place content wise though.

**Author's Note:**

> This IS a WIP, so there is always that danger of it not being completed.  
> 


End file.
